Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of an electrical peripheral device and, in particular, to a positioning structure of an electrical peripheral device for securing an electrical peripheral device such as a power supply and a hard disk drive.
Description of Related Art
With substantial development of the computer technology, the design, manufacturing, and assembly of computer equipment advance accordingly. To allow the vendor or user to change, repair, or upgrade the electrical peripheral device such as the power supply and hard disk drive by themselves, the electrical peripheral device is usually fixed to the supporting frame of the computer equipment using screws. Thus, the vendor or user can quickly install/uninstall the electrical peripheral device in/from the supporting frame.
A traditional method of positioning the electrical peripheral device to the supporting frame by screws is as follows. Firstly, the vendor or user prepares some screws and appropriate hand tools; the screws are then placed, one by one, through the respective holes formed on the electrical peripheral device and the supporting frame, and then the hand tools are used to drive the screws. Thus, the screws and the holes are combined firmly and the electrical peripheral device is positioned to the supporting frame well.
However, the above method has the following disadvantages. First, the hand tools are required for the installation/uninstallation of the electrical peripheral device to attach/detach the screws one by one. Therefore, the additional requirement of appropriate tools and the tedious process are inconvenient for the vendor or user and retard the processes of installation and uninstallation. Second, after the screws are detached, a single screw is not easy to keep and easy to miss due to its small volume, failing to continue the following installation process.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.